Worst Suprise Ever!
by SugarPwincessGirl
Summary: Okay so my worst nightmare turned up on my door step and told me he's living with us" What would you do if your special suprise turned out to ruin your life -well home and high school life- try to destroy him right? Thought so... x *!AMUTO!*
1. Character Bios xx

Okay i will say this once i am a AMUTO fan but there will be slight TADAMU in this otherwise, Amu will be loveless at the start and that will be sad... :_( Any way i'm writing this because i got writers block on my other story i am not giving it up so please enjoy this one till i think of how to get my other story perfect - in my mind- love you all Read and Review 'Kay!?

* * *

Character Bios...

Amu Hinamori – 16 – The main character, she and Ikuto hare each other with a passion upon his arrival they start an all out prank war and are always constantly throwing insults at each other. She likes Tadase -currently-

-Ran - Spy.

-Miki - Prank Planner.

-Suu - Spy.

Ikuto Tsukiyomi – 17 – Other main character, he likes Amu not that he will admit it to her face but he loves their games and enjoys teasing her whenever he gets the chance.

-Yoru - Spy and Prank Planner.

Tadase Hatori – 16 – Amu's friend likes her a lot.

-Kieseki

Rima Mashiro – 16 – Amu's friend.

-Kusukusu

Yaya Yuiki – 15 – Amu's friend.

-Pepe

Nagihiko Fujisaki – 16 – Amu's Friend.

-Rthyme

-Temari

Kukai Souma – 17 – Ikuto Friend.

-Diachi

Utau Hoshina – 17 – Ikuto's little sister and close friend of Amu.

-Iru

-El

Kiari Sanjo – 17 – Ikuto Friend.

-Musashi

* * *

Some Random Sneek preview lines from chapter one...

The day went by as normal or as normal as it could have ran, miki and suu were unusually quiet this ment two things they were plotting something malicious or they were off playing with the rest of the charas one of the two.

adase was the one to finally break the ice by arriving, tripping up the stairs to their platform ergo sending papers flying everywhere Kusukusu, Pepe, Rima and Yaya burst at the seams laughing their heads off and Nagihiko running over to help him.

with a smirk he said "You going to just stand there with your trap open or, are you going to welcome me bubble gum?".

* * *

Read and Review guys tell me if its a good story, tell my your opinions -not flames- its you guys that are my inspiration... xx


	2. The Suprise

Chapter One... Suprise

It was a day that was the same as any other of its kind. The sun shone down on Seiyo High, Amu sat at her desk absent mindedly staring out of the window her bubble gum pink hair now down to her waist she fumbled with it between her fingers, the lecture was going straight over her head. The day went by as normal or as normal as it could have ran, miki and suu were unusually quiet this ment two things they were plotting something malicious or they were off playing with the rest of the charas one of the two. Amu didn't really care she was too hooked on the thing her mom told her this morning "you're in for a suprise tonight Amu" She brushed it off earlier due to her lateness but, now it was getting on her nerves.

By lunch she was fustrated and her friend could tell, she sat in the royal garden with a large huff! Yaya and rima eyed her suspiciously but, Tadase was the one to finally break the ice by arriving, tripping up the stairs to their platform ergo sending papers flying everywhere Kusukusu, Pepe, Rima and Yaya burst at the seams laughing their heads off and Nagihiko running over to help him, Amu finally snapped out of her trance and looked confused at the senario. "Amu what's up you've been out of it since you arrived this morning?" Rima asked concerned. "Yeah Amu what's up with ya?" Yaya asked, "Amu's been out of it because she been racking her brain over the 'Suprise' her mom has in store for tonight ~Desu~" Suu explained "And it's really pointless her trying because we heard her mother talking on the phone about it" Miki added, "So we know and she doesn't" Ran giggled at the end, The guardians all nodded in response to the explanation. Amu who was still brooding over torturing her guardian charas for the surprise or get on with her life sat in silence, unfortunately her stomach decided for her and it was saying LUNCH GIMME.

They ate lunch as Yaya, Rima and Amu talked about possibilities of what the suprise could be most of which went somewhere along the lines of...

Yaya... What if your mama and papa are nor your real parents and your finally going to be introduced to your biological parents!? **Weird looks from everyone to her**

Rima... Yaya don't be stupid, it could be your engaged to be married to a really hot rich guy and he's going to take you away for a romantic get away. **Quizzical looks aimed at her**

Amu... No way my life is not that interesting the things i've thought of are "Amu we got you a summer internship at MAD Fashion" or "Your babysitting Ami tonight Good luck" you know NORMAL teenage stuff!

During the last few periods Amu was more awake and alert which was lucky because they got a pop quiz in math -and believe me she slightly (very) bad at math-

On the way home she caught up with Tadase "Yo Tadase can I borrow your note I was sorta zoned out earlier this morning and I totally failed that pop quiz I hate when Nikaido-sensei does that whole pop quiz thing! Urg" "Calm down Hinamori-san of course you can borrow my notes" Tadase answerd as kind as calm as he is as usual witch made Amu's heart skip a beat.

-At home later-

"Okay mom tell me please it's killing me please!" Amu begged her mother again and again for the information she craved so vitally, "Amu honey you have to wait till after dinner then everyone can find out" Amu's mother reasoned with her again.

-Lets just skip dinner-

"Okay everyone listen up" Amu's mother decleared after dinner and desert Amu's ears peeked as they were about to hear the information she had been racking her brain over ever since that morning. "As you all remember the Tsukiyomi's" Amu's stomach sank upon hearing that name Miki, Ran and Suu were now giggling under the table "well their eldest son, you all remember Ikuto" Of course she rememberd Ikuto he was the one who she wishes she could forget but he only appears in her nightmares "Well Ikuto will be staying with us for the rest of his high school years he's in Amu's year" "WHAT!?" Amu and her father stood up hands flat on the table and stared at Midori Hinamori like she had just walked out in a chicken suit balancing a fish bowl on her head and wrestling a shark. "When does his tornado arrive?" Amu asked her mother between clenched teeth "About twenty minutes ago, actually i'm surprised none of you saw me on the couch" a deep, suave voice answered her she spun round to stare at a guy who looked exactly like the person who haunted her dreams only older and so much hotter. Amu couldn't find the words she just stood there gawking, Ami was a lot quicker off the mark "Iku-nii how are you? Where have you been living? Where's Utau-chan?" -The list goes on- She bombarded him with question upon question and he answered happily he turned to Amu halfway through one of Ami's quick fire question rounds and with a smirk he said "You going to just stand there with your trap open or, are you going to welcome me bubble gum?" Bubble Gum that was **his** nickname he gave her in the first grade it was the start of their not so friendly relationship, Amu quickly composed herself "Ja ne -later- Ikuto" with that she walked out of the room but not before hearing her mother telling Ikuto where he would be sleeping "Ikuto honey you'll be in the room next to Amus' catch her up so she can show you" with that amu bolted for the stairs but, Ikuto caught her up way too easily and tripped her up making Amu land face first on the stairs with a large THUD... Ikuto smirked, lifted her up and threw her over his shoulder carrying her to the top of the stairs -Amu is dumbstruck thats why she isn't protesting- "Listen bubble gum" he said in a harsh low voice so Amu's parents wouldn't hear "I'm living here now so stay out of my way, at home and at school otherwise, you might as well have a death wish" "Ooo Ikuto i'm so scared" her voice thick with sarcasm "You know, I might have taken that seriously at one point I our lives, but your back now and i'm going to make your life a living hell" With that she stormed off into her room.

* * *

Okay guys here it is but i really need your help i have no idea how to prank -much- so send me your ideas by reviewing or PM me please... xx


End file.
